Heartstop
by kwuz
Summary: When a powerful new accomadator appears with an innocence set in her heart, Allen discovers the order's dark intentions for them and is forced to flee to escape death - or worse
1. Chapter 1

"If the world were falling into ruin, would you be there to hold it up?"

"Sir Walker!" there was a sharp rap at the door "Sir Walker you have new mission! Walker!" Allen sat up, his white hair mussed and in his eyes.  
"What?" He groaned  
"You're to be at Komui's office in twenty minutes, you have a new mission, sir"  
"Thanks" Allen got up, and started busying himself by putting on his tall black boots and robe. He had a strange feeling that his life was just about to take a turn for the worse, worse than it already was anyway. He sighed, and flattened his hair out in the mirror.  
"Walker!" there was another knock on the door  
"What now?"  
"Komui's waiting!"  
"Coming, Link" Grabbing Tim off his cushion on the nightstand, Allen left the room.  
Thirty minutes later he pushed open Komai's office door "You're late, beansprout" Kanda was in a bad mood, as always.  
"It's Allen, I've told you before."  
"Have it your way, sprout"  
"Kanda! Allen! Don't fight you naughty boys!" Komui had just entered. He had bags under his eyes and was followed by Lenalee, who was holding a steaming pot of coffee. "So" he said, sipping out of his mug "You have a mission. You may or may not have heard, but there has been most unusual akuma and noah activity around this town." He pointed rather hap-hazardly to a small labeled dot, managing to put a large coffee stain over southern Italy at the same time. "See? I think there's an innocence there. Normally this would be a rookie job, but, with the noah around I need some more force. Link will, of course, accompany you." Komui sat back, sighing heavily, "I really don't know what to do, guys, we haven't had a new accomadator for so long."  
It was nightfall by the time they reached the town, sleepy golden lights were appearing in the windows and the sound of laughter could be heard from a nearby pub. Kanda sniffed  
"I don't see what Komui was so excited about, I don't see any akuma, or any sign that any have been around."  
"Yeah" Allen said "I can't sense any, there can't be any within a mile radius or so"  
They walked on, their footsteps the only sound on the silent streets. Very suddenly, they both stopped. But it was not an akuma, or even a noah, or any other threat that made them stop, it was the girl lying unconscious in the middle of the street, and the awesome power emanating from her.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell?"

"What is she?"

"Why is she here?"

There were whispers in the dark. Pulling her out of the deep depths of the dark world.

"Is she alive?"

"Yeah she has a pulse"

"We should get her to a hospital"

Was there something wrong? She tried to open her eyes, to tell them she was okay, and that there was no need for a hospital, no doubt an expensive one. Her eyes felt glued shut she couldn't move, her limbs felt like lead.

"God! This is akuma wreckage!"

"What?"

"There were akuma here"

"But no exocists have been here"

"Yeah…"

What the hell were they talking about? Akuma? Exorcists? Who are these people? Why are they here?

"Come on, lets get her out of here"

"Yeah"

She felt herself being lifted by strong arms, and carried along and a fast but even pace. Then there was a sudden jolting halt.

"Kanda!"

"What, beansprout?"

"I don't believe it…"

"What?"

"Innocence"

"Huh?"

She felt a warm finger trace the cross-shaped jewel set unexplainably in her skin, right over her heart. Damn. Even though she didn't know these people, she didn't want them to know she was weird. People always cringed when they found out, gave her weird looks, apparently under the impression that she herself had imbedded the jewel in her skin.

"It's Innocence"

"God, it is"

Innocence? What was this innocence? Whatever it was, she knew it must be important

"Do you think this is the one the akuma are after?"

"Probably"

"We've got to get out of here"

There was a jolt as they started moving again…quiet train station…ice-cold wooden seats…rattling wheels…running…screams of help…stench of blood…quiet…boat…hushed excited voices…soft sheets…and the darkness of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of excited voices woke her. She was in what seemed to be a hospital bed, with crisp white sheets and a puffy pillow. She sat up and stared around. There seemed to be twenty or so other beds, though all but one other was empty. "Oh you're awake dear!" an old nurse was speaking "We were so worried about you! Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She sat up, rubbing her eyes. The light looked unusually bright.

"Are you hungry?"

"What happened?"

"Never mind that now."

It was clear that this was a touchy subject. "Yeah I'm hungry"

"I'll get Jerry to make you something. Anything in particular you want?"

"Five hamburgers" she closed her eyes, waiting for the usual shocked _what!? _But none came. It seemed the nurse understood her hunger. How long had she been asleep?

"Allen! Do you want anything?" The nurse was now speaking to the boy in the other occupied bed.

"Two steaks, a fried chicken, three ham sandwiches and lots of dango."

The nurse walked over and put a hand over his forehead. "Are you feeling ok? That's not very much dear."

"Bring me five pork chops as well."

"That's better. You need to eat up."

The girl stared at the boy in the bed. He had white hair, how strange, and his face was covered in bandages. Next to him sat a stern-looking man with long blond hair pulled back into a braid. He was reading a book, and didn't seem interested in any of the events going on in the room.

The boy named Allen sat up and looked over at her. He had a scar down the side of his face. He smiled warmly. _When was the last time someone had smiled at her like that? A year? Maybe two? _She smiled back, warily; she hadn't smiled for a while either.

"I'm Allen" he offered his hand, his gray eyes gleaming. He looked only 15, maybe 16.

"I'm Rin."

"Nice to meet you finally" Allen said, "I was in the group that found you. As you might have noticed we had a bit of trouble getting you here." He touched the bandages on his face.

"Trouble?"

"Just a few level threes, nothing we couldn't handle"

"Level threes?"

"Akuma, or demons as you might know them."

"Oh."

"You'll get it explained to you later, don't worry"

"Ok." Rin laid back and rubbed her head "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Two days since we found you"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The nurse had returned with trays laden with food. Allen ate his at record speed but Rin ate slowly, wondering about just about everything that had happened to her. It was quiet for a long time as they ate. The sudden sound of swift footfalls made her jump, there were voices outside the door."

"You can't go in"

"And why not? I don't have to follow your orders"

"Inspector, the bookmen haven't been in yet."

"Where are they?"

"Eating"

"Fetch them. I need to see this girl."

"Inspector she's not well, she can't deal with any additional stress, her inno-"

"Be quiet Komui, and fetch the Bookman. Now."

The nurse looked menacingly at the door. Obviously she was displeased at all the yelling. Allen looked up from his meal at the blond man, there was a slight note of fear in his voice, barley noticeable through the mouthful of sandwich he had stuffed in his mouth. "The inspector is here?" he whispered "why is he here, why does he want to see Rin?"

"He thinks she might be important."

"Important?"

"Shut up and eat."

"Link! Come on! Tell me!" But the blond man, Link, buried his nose once more in his book and ignored Allen completely.

There was another knock on the door. A short old man entered, followed by a tall red-haired boy with an eyepatch. Rin stiffened. Was one of these people the inspector Allen had been afraid of? The old man spoke; he had panda-like makeup around his eyes "Good morning"

"Good morning" Rin's voice came out shaky and weak.

"Come on, there's no reason to be scared!" That was the red-haired boy.

"Shut up, Lavi" the old man gave him a stern look "but he's right, there is no reason to be scared. We are bookmen, documentors of all the events of the world."

"Lavi!" Allen seemed joyful to see him. Maybe these people were ok.

"Allen! Where have you been?"

"Lavi! Shut up this is no time to be socializing with friends!"

"Aw, Bookman…"

"Shh! The inspector is here! Observe closely!"

Allen promptly turned over and pretended to be asleep, and Rin, eyes wide, looked towards the door, behind which heavy footfalls could be heard.


	4. Chapter 4 Dark EnterReturn

"Inspector! Please!" the nurse was at the door "She's barely been awake for an hour, she's not ready."

"Let me it, madam." And the inspector mucled his way into the room. He was a large man, with small slanted eyes and a square mustache on his upper lip. Rin stared at him fearfully as he approached her bed.

"Come with me" He pulled her up by her arm and led her from the room, ignoring the anguished protests of the nurse. Allen knew he could do nothing but watch. Rin threw one fearful glance over her shoulder at him before the door banged shut behind her.

"Link."

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"Sorry that's classified"

Allen sighed deeply. _I guess I'll just have to wait and hope she comes back. _

"What are they going to do to her?" but Link remained silent, and just ignored his further questions.

_Why are they taking special interest in her? Is it because she obviously has a powerful innocence?_

It was ten hours later when the doors flew open again. Rin walked slowly in. Allen was releived to see that she seemed unharmed.

"Are you ok, Rin?"

"I'm exhausted." She fell onto her bed with a deep sigh "I can't invoke my innocence. They're giving me four hours of rest before they try again. It just won't budge."

"Did they take you to Helveska?"

"Yeah, she says my innocence is different from any they've ever seen before."

_The heart? _"Rin, what do you remember about the day we found you?"

"Well, I was going to the store when these big things apeared" she shuddered softly, closing her eyes, "They were closing in on me, I tried to run but they were to fast, they started to shoot and then I can't remember anything more." She opened her eyes and looked at Allen "Do you know what happened after that, Allen? All I know is that I heard some people talking, I think it was you, and a train, and screams and then I woke up here."

Allen smiled "Rin I think you've invoked your innocence before, without knowing it. All around where we found you there was the wreckage of akuma, and innocence is the only thing that can destroy akuma. I think your innocence activated involentarily and the strain on your body caused you to pass out: Its happened before with paracetic types."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I guess I have a lot to learn about innocence."

And at that moment, the nurse came out of the back room, yelled at them to go to sleep, and extinguished the lamps.

"Night"

"Goodnight"

Author's notes:

_Hey Kwuz here! I hope you're enjoying my story so far! It's my first fanfiction so you have got to cut me some slack, ok? I'm sorry this chapter isn't the best, but I needed some explaining time. I PROMISE the next one will be better. Really. Anyway, I really wish I could draw this story as a manga, but inking takes to much time and I'm lazy… anyway my scanner hates scanning full pages and my layout design skills are… erm not so great. Oh. I forgot to tell you, look on my profile. I drew and scanned on a picture of Rin so you kind of know what she looks like_.

_Oh I forgot to tell all of you. If you're wondering when this story takes place, its all after the whole Timothy mission going on right now. I love bacon.  
_

_Edit : Never mind, im having html issues on my profile. heres a link to the pic .com/albums/ii185/queen_of_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came very early. The door banged open, making the nurse changing Allen's bandages jump violently and poke him hard in the eye. The inspector strode into the room. Looking haughty as ever, and shook Rin awake.

"Get up idiot girl!"

"I'm coming!" Rin pushed away his large hand and rubbed her eyes, groaning. A minute later they were gone. Leaving a stone silence between Allen and the nurse in their wake.

"Well," the nurse said, obviously very displeased at the treatment of her patient, "You can leave today, I guess. Just don't strain yourself and get plenty of rest."

"Yes, thank you."

Allen was pleased to be able to get out of the infirmary. He hated being stuck in a bed, unable to get a snack from the kitchens in the middle of the night.

He was walking back to his room when movement on the elevator to Helvaska caught his eye.

Rin pressed herself into the corner of the large elevator. Koumui and the Inspector were having a violent row. She was terrified, and what they were arguing about made her even more terrified.

Koumui shouted "So what if she can activate yet!? She needs more time! She doesn't know how to harness her power!"

"And I expect you're just going to sit there and watch us lose this war? Is that what you want, chief?"

"No, No! You know that I don't want that! But you don't have to risk the life of an exorcist trying to make her innocence usable sooner! You're taking a serious gamble here!"

"And you're taking a serious gamble not teaching her how to fight sooner!" the Inspector leaned close to Komui, their faces inches apart, "Her innocence is far more powerful then any we have ever seen. She's parasitic type, her innocence is in her heart, every piece of evidence points to her innocence being the missing piece, the heart, that could secure us victory in the war!"

"Yes that's true but-"

"And what if the Earl's men get wind of her? What would happen then? Yes. Mass destruction. She needs to be able to fight, to defend herself."

"Inspector I think they already know of her." Komui took a step back, looking like a stray dog cornered in a dark cage.

"But if they knew she was here we would all be dead by now, wouldn't we?" He spun around faced Rin. She stifled a startled gasp and cringed. "Girl!" he shouted, a vein was throbbing in his temple, "Activate your innocence!"

"But I don't know how!" she cringed as the inspector hit her hard in the face.

"Just do it!"

Rin rubbed the red mark on her face and closed her eyes. She gritted her teeth and was perfectly still for almost a whole five minutes. The only sounds apart from Rin's deep breathing was the muffled sounds of 'clatter from the kitchens far below them and the occasional grumble of Allen's stomach.

"Idiot Girl!" Another sharp crack split the air and Rin fell to the ground, looking startled and hurt. "You can't do anything can you!" Rin scooted herself into the far corner of the elevator as the inspector advanced on her, looming over her like a lion over its prey. Allen leaned further over the railing, not wanting to miss a thing.

The inspector raised his hand to strike again, Rin winced, waiting for the strike, but it never came, Komui's hand was restraining the inspector's strong arm. The inspector turned slowly, eyes bulging with rage.

"Inspector, please don't hurt her."

"Oh I won't Komui, don't worry."

Komui scowled slightly and let go of the inspector's arm. The inspector smiled, but the smile was all wrong, creepy almost. Rin's eyes widend with fear as the inspector's arm blurred with motion.

"Rin!" Allen leaned out almost all the way over the railing, eyes stretched wide with shock. And with one fluid movement of the inspectors arm, Rin was no longer on the platform. She was falling, many storied down down down.

"RIN!"

Notes: _Just as I promised this one was a bit more exciting then the last! I deeply apologize for leaving you cliffhanging n__n now you'll just have to wait. I promise ill get the next one up soon!_


	6. Chapter 6 Whispers in the Night

"RIN!" Allen's scream echoed around the large chamber. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, gasps, screams and shrieks filled the air as she fell, clawing at the air. _How far was it to the bottom? _Ten stories? Twenty?

"Clown Belt!" Allen acted without thinking, the long ribbon raced the air, falling faster and faster, moving through the air like a snake in water. The thin ribbon wrapped around Rin's thin wrist and caught her, trembling, several feet from the dark floor.

"Walker!" The inspector had a vein pulsing angrily in his temple, and his face was red with rage. "You ruined it!"

"Eh?"

"Both of you get out of here!"

Allen stood stunned for a moment. _What had been ruined? He just saved Rin's life. _It was clear the Komui was not pleased with the inspector's plans, what were they? He had a bad feeling about them.

He pulled Rin up, she still looked shaken and exhausted.

"Thanks, Allen."

"Come on, lets go down to the kitchens and get some tea or something. I have to talk to you."

Rin sat at the long table. She was stunned. _But what would have happened if I had kept falling? _Allen came back to the table, holding two steaming mugs of hot black tea in one hand, and a tray laden with cookies and biscuits in the other.

"Here." He handed her one of the mugs, along with a packet of sugar.

It was quiet for a while as they blew the steam of their tea. Then Allen spoke: "Rin, what do they want from you?" She replied in a faint whisper.

"I don't know."

Allen stared at her for a brief moment. Her green eyes were staring dully at the table. She looked defeated, dead somehow. "Allen." She spoke softly, as if putting any voice into the words would cause the world pain. There was a pause.

"What is it, Rin?"

"Nevermind. It's not important really." She got up to leave, but Allen grabbed her arm. She at him exhaustedly. "What, Allen?"

"Rin, It'll be ok."

"I know."

"Okay."

"I'm going to bed now."

"Goodnight."

Allen sat at the table a while longer. Watching Rin's long dark hair proceed up the corider, and out of sight.

Allen lay awake a long time that night, thinking things through. Three hours after he had gone to bed, he gave up. He swung his legs out of bed. The soft _shwuft _sound woke timcampy, who had been sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed.

"Hey Tim." Tim alighted on Allen's head, waving his soft white wings and making a strange purring noise. "I'm going to go get some food. Stay here and guard the room." Allen set Tim on the bed, and stretched his arms out over his head while Timcampy busied himself by making a sizable hole in the sheets.

Allen stumbled sleepily down the wide stairs to the cafeteria, thinking about so many things his head felt like a soaked sponge. The world was almost completely silent. The soft tapping Allen's feet made on the stone stairs was the loudest sound. The only other identifiable sound came from the tables below, where someone seemed to be having a late night snack.

Allen had almost entered the big room when he identified the voices in the cafeteria. And they made him stop dead with a strange mixture of fear and excitement. Pressing himself against the wall, Allen edged to the very edge of the large arching entrance and strained his ears. Their voices were very faint, they were whispering, fearing to be overheard. Answers. Here he was. He was going to get them. Allen waited.

The three people sitting at the table spoke, words barely decipherable in the darkness.

"Rin…that girl…innocence…heart…" That was Komui speaking, followed by Link,

"Yes…heart" and finally the inspector, Allen stiffined at the sound of his voice, but the only word decipherable was

"Kill."


	7. Chapter 7 escape

It was then that several things happened at once. A deafening scrape and bang echoed through the air, making Allen jump, there was a soft _Chunk! _Sound as a coffee mug capsized, and Komui's shout of "What!?"

Allen peered cautiously into the large room. Komui was on his feet. The bench he had been sitting on was a foot away, on its side. There was a soft _drip drip_ as the spilled coffee fell into a small dark puddle on the floor. "You can't do that!" Komui's voice had risen in his agitation; Allen could now hear everything.

"I believe we have the authority in this matter, chief."

"But you can't murder her to get that innocence!"

"She can't be trusted with it."

"I believe that she can, she just needs some time to learn to use it effectively!"

"Chief. We need that innocence to win this war. She can't keep it."

"There's got to be some way to take it without killing her!"

"I'm afraid there isn't, Chief, Helveska already tried. It's bonded too deeply in her body."

"What? You've already tried?"

Allen sat stunned on the other side of the wall. This was too much. He had to get Rin out of here. _They're going to kill her? _

"Link. You should be going back up soon. I don't like the fact that that boy is unsupervised at this moment."

"Inspector, he's asleep."

"Remember, Link, if he shows any more signs of turning"

"Kill him." Komui finished the sentence dismally.

"No, chief."

"What?"

"Whatever happens, we are not killing him."

"What are you going to do with him?"

The inspector leaned close to Komui, and his voiced dropped several levels, causing Allen to have to strain his ears again.

"Think about this, chief, Walker will be the first Noah that we will be able to study. Think, we may be able to find another weakness through studies we conduct on this boy."

"You mean you're going to turn him into a lab rat?"

"Yes I have the chambers in the basement…"

But Allen did not hear the rest of the conversation. His head was reeling, shocked, disbelieving. He wanted to wake up; this had to be a dream.

"…all prepared. The chains, the ropes."

Allen stood up, and walked slowly to the stairs. He did not know what he was going to do, he didn't even know if it was the right thing to do. All that he knew was that he had to get out of here, and take Rin with him.

Back in his room he found a bag. He stuffed it with everything he might need…blankets, some money, food…he worked blindly, trying not to think about what he was about to do. He swung the heavy bag over his shoulder and crept out of the room.

Rin's room was near, just five down from his, he knocked quietly on the big wooden door. There was no answer. He tested the handle and found it to be unlocked. Quietly, he pushed the door open, wincing at the loud creaking sound it made in the heavy quiet atmosphere.

"Rin."

But Rin was not there, her bed was empty, the sheets strewn across the floor hap-hazardly. Allen walked slowly into the deserted room, jumping when his foot touched something soft and wet on the floor. He picked it up. It was a rag, soaked in some smelly liquid. He sniffed it warily. The chemicals smell made his eyes heavy. He quickly tossed the cloth away. It was then when he saw, unmistakable even in the gloom, a splotch of dark blood the size of a quarter.

Allen exited the room, following random drops of blood down the corridor. They ended at the elevator. _I've got the chambers prepared in the basement _rang in his ears and he pressed the 'B' button several impatient times.

Sure enough when the doors opened, there was another drop right outside of them, bright red in the glare of the bright lights on the ceiling. This corridor was narrow and claustrophobic-feeling, with ugly peeling paint and leaking ceilings. Allen walked slowly and quietly along, not wanting to be seen or heard by the people ahead. He could hear them muttering, talking amongst themselves. Then there was a sound that made Allen more frightened then anything else that horrible night. It was the metallic sound of a large knife being sharpened slowly, deliberately, like all had to be perfect. He could hear soft clinks as various other tools, a scalpel, tweezers, a small pair of silver sizzors, were placed on a table. He didn't have much time. He edged along the wall, careful not to make a sound until he could see Rin. She was lying on a metal table in the center of the room, unconscious, and bleeding from a wound on her head. Allen stiffened. There were a dozen or so men, including the inspector and Link, grouped around the table. Allen sighed quietly. He would have to open a gate to the ark, how else would they escape in time?

He concentrated, the gate opened agonizingly slowly, and the light and the whooshing sound had alerted the men on the other side of the wall. Thinking fast, Allen knew he had one option,

"Clown Belt!"

The ribbon snaked its way through the startled men and pulled Rin towards him. It was then that the startled men realized what was happening.

"Don't let them get away!" The inspector was huffing himself across the room, coming right for them. Allen ran like he had never run before, throwing himself around the corner and into the waiting gate.

"Stop them!"

A gun was fired behind them, Allen heard the bullet ricochet off the wall next to his head. Then he was through the gate, in the big white city that waited inside.

Muffled shouts issued from all of the gates. Word had traveled fast and many were trying to board the ark.

Setting Rin down. Allen concentrated. He had to close all of the gates at once, which would be exceedingly difficult. They started to close; he could feel it, very slowly. Allen tried to ignore the hands now waving through the manhole sized gates. One of the men from the basement was climbing through, firing his gun like a mad man.

There was a muffled cry of "Get out of there, Smith!" as the gate constricted further.

Allen closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, telling himself he had no choice.  
There was a final, sickening crack of bone, and silence.

_Notes: _

_Hello everyone! I'm working on getting my chapters longer and stuff. This one was good, right? Please write me a review and tell me what you think, ok? _


	8. Chapter 8 a place to hide

"Rin!" There was a voice above her, around her, the voice was kind.

"Rin! Wake up, please wake up!" She felt a slight nudge, a hand was shaking her.

"Allen?" She opened her eyes, her vision unfocused.

"Rin! Are you ok?" He helped her sit up, lending her his hand.

"What the hell happened?" Allen grimaced, as if the thought was painful. "Ouch!" She slapped her hand to her side, where a thin layer of dark blood was already crusting over.

"Careful, you have lots of injuries." It was then that Rin noticed the trickle of blood dripping down her nose. _What the hell happened to me? _

"Allen, explain please."

He took a deep breath, he looked exausted.

"The order believes you have the heart of the innocence, in other words, the innocence that is greater then the rest. The clan of noah are after the heart, because if the heart is destroyed, all other innocence in the world will also be destroyed."

"The clan of Noah?"

"The Earl's henchmen, they are human, unlike akuma, and have special powers."

Rin shuddered _Was that who _he _was? That man? In the tailcoats? _

"Come on, are you hurt?"

"Not bad."

"Good. We need to find somewhere safe. A cave, something they won't be able to track back to us. Do you know of such a place?"

Rin nodded, "There's a place to the south of my home village, Gordon, it's about two miles away and off the beaten track so I don't think they'll look there."

"Gordon. I think I've actually been there"

"Really?"

Allen nodded, created a gate, and together they walked into oblivion.

They emerged, squinting in the brilliant sunlight. They were on a hill overlooking a quaint village, with little brick cottages and the smell of baking bread filling the air. The long grass blew softly around their feet, making a gental rustling sound. They stood still for a while, taking in their surroundings, hardly daring to breath.

"Come on, Rin, we'd better go, where is it?"

"This way"

Rin led the way, stepping lightly over the thick narled roots of large oak trees. It was a long way into the forest, with lots of criss-crossing paths and small cliffs. About ten minutes later they emerged in a small clearing set against a large cliff. The sun was bright in the noon sky.

"Here it is." Rin pointed at the non-descript cliff

"It's just sheer stone, Rin."

"No, look closer." Rin stepped forward, and pushed the thick branches of a stubby willow aside. Allen gasped, there, where there had been no evidence of even a crack, was a large cave. He could hear the faintest trickle of water inside. He crawled through the small opening, there was enough room inside to stand.

"Rin, are you sure this tunnel is the only entrence?"

"Yes, quite sure. This cave only goes about fifty feet back, and theres a spring way back there"

"Wow, this is great."

"Allen?"

"Hm?"

"Do we have food and stuff?"

Allen frowned, and reached into his pack. There was not much.

"We should go down to the town and get some suplies."

"Yeah." They were silent for a little while. Rin broke it.

"We'll need food, matches, water, flasks, a knife, hairdye…"

"hairdye?"

"With that white hair, how do you expect to hide?"

"You're right"

"coverup"

"coverup?"

"you have a very identifiable scar, Allen. And we need normal clothes."

"I think I have enough money for everything" Allen dug in his pack, producing a handful of thick silver coins. He got up to leave.

"Allen you have to stay here!"

"why?"

"You expect to look normal? You can't blend in here!"

Allen looked down. Rin was right. White hair, scar, such modern out fit, he could never fit in here. Rin on the other hand looked the perfect part. Her plain clothes, brown hair and slightly tanned face would make all the difference in being detected.

"Rin. You need to be careful. I'll follow behind, not be far, if anything happens scream."

"Yes"

She pocketed the money, and crawled out of the cave.

Authors notes: Sorry this took so long for me to write! Seriously. I have been so busy lately! Oh well. It's mainly because I got Okami, the wii game, and that has officially sidetracked me :3


	9. Chapter 9 Ripples spreading

It was a warm summer's day. The leaves shook gently in the breeze and the tree trunks groaned in a comfortable, quiet way. Rin slipped through the dark trunks, keeping a wary eye out for attackers. High above her, in the tallest tree sat her silent watchman, crouching like a sparrow on a slender branch at the very top. He scanned the horizon, waiting for some sort of sign, that feeling of blood pulsing through his veins, and the world of deep black and white.

The town was bustling, filled with happy people without much of a care. Bright skirts and dresses flowed around Rin as she edged through the crowds, towards the marketplace in the center of town. It was crowded there too, with muddy-looking boys racing among the stalls, sometimes snatching an apple or a bun. There were guards too, ones in long crimson robes, searching for something, someone. She kept her head down and tried to remain unnoticeable amongst the bustle. Rin was soon laden with heavy paper bags, checking around one last time, she slipped through the gate, nodding to the crimson-clad guard as she went.

Allen climbed down the big trees trunk, landing on the ground like a cat. Sprinting over the leafy floor, her made it to her in no time. She was gasping, and clutching five heavy paper bags.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, there's Crow there, though."

Allen stiffened. _How did they know we were here? _Come on we have to move. We can't stay here. He opened a gate in the silence. Rin kept glancing around nervously.  
"Did anyone follow you?"

"No, I don't think so"

They entered the gate, the dark swirled around them like deep water and they moved silently and swiftly into the white city, its domes and arches shining like polished marble in the glow of a fake sun.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the cave, going through the ark will keep us from being tracked"

"That makes sense"

Flitting between the buildings they soon came to the right door, slipping through it nervously, the crept into the depths of the cave without so much as a sound. They were awake all that night, eyes and ears pricked for any rustle in the darkness, any gleam of crimson in the dark night. None came, and when morning came they stood and stretched their aching bones in the thin slits of yellow dawn seeping through the branches of the bush.

They spoke naught a word as they ate in silence, fearing that even the softest chewing could give them away. In silence they boarded the ark together, and Allen quickly closed the gate after them.

"Where now?"

"Where can we go?"

"Italy"

"Matter?"

"Yes"

They stepped into Matter's streets, even in high day the streets seemed dark and foreboding, as if large hungry cats crouched behind every rotting door, waiting for them to be in reach of their claws.

"There's some underground passages over there." Allen pointed into the dark.

"Are you sure those will be safe?"

"Yes, no one alive anymore knows about them except me and Kanda."

"Do you think he'd give us away?"

Allen paused for a moment and looked down at her.

"No."

They found the deepest darkest corner they could. Rin pulled out the rough blanket, shivering. A little box rolled from the folds.

"Allen! I almost forgot."

"Hmm?" Allen glanced over to her. She was holding a box of black hairdye in her hand.

"Come on, we need to find some water."

"I think I hear some over there"

"You have good ears, Allen"

He smiled, the first smile Rin had seen from the start of these horrible afairs.

They found the source of the water in no time, a gossamer thread of cristal water laced its way through a jumble of mossy rocks, cascading over the loose rubble into a small yet deep pool a meter below. They hoped down, a pebble knocked loose from their fall made a soft splash as it dropped into the pool. The ripples spread, radiating out from the place the pebble dropped, bringing consequence and new feeling to the cristline pool around them. One by one, they hit the rocky edges with the softest gentle sound of peace. The pool became still and silent.

"Come on, Allen, you need to get your hair wet."

"Yeah." He, very ungracefuly dunked his head under the surface, emerging, he rubbed the drops of water from his eyes and slicked back his dripping hair.

Rin worked quickly, rubbing the black dye into his hair, watching it turn from white to gray to jet black.

"Ok, you need to wait for a bit, then we'll wash it out"

"Okay."

They sat there, on the edge of the bright pool. Watching the sun rise in a crack in the roof above. A bird called in the silence.

"Allen?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going to go now?"

"I don't know. We need to go somewhere out of the control of the pope."

"We can't hide forever."

"You're right. Sooner or later we'll have to fight." He stood up, his face illuminated by the young sun. "We need to train you."

"Huh?"

"You can't use your innocence yet, right?"

Rin shook her head.

"We need to work on that. We need to create a better world."

"Yes."

They washed the excess dye off in silence, the dripping and splashing of the falling water filling the air more effectively then any words could. Shaking his sopping hair, Allen took Rin's pale hand, and together they walked into the morning sun.

Author's notes: Is it just me or is this chapter weird? GIVE ME A BREAK ITS 2am OK? GAAAA! **I need coffee…. * nervous twitch ***


	10. Chapter 10 Realization

It was soon evident that it was not only the order after them. The Earl must have gotten wind of their escape, for they saw many akuma. They were sure the noah were there too, but with Allen's eye, they were able to steer clear of the demons for the most part. There soon came the problem of training Rin. She was still unable to activate her innocence even with many hours of trial and error deep within the various caves, shacks, and ruined buildings they took refuge in.

"Try saying in your mind what you want it to do." Allen suggested

"I don't know what I want it to do, though!"

It was a difficult case. Unlike Allen's arm, it was unclear what should be activated, for how could you use an internal organ as a weapon?

"Allen, show me your innocence."

He held out his hand, Rin ran her fingers over the slightly glowing cross there. "Show me how you activate it."

He did, _That doesn't look like it should be so hard. _Rin looked at the activated weapon, so different from the arm it soon returned to.

"Try again."

Rin closed her eyes. Picturing Allen's arm in her mind she thought _Activate! _

There was the strangest sensation, a tingling all up her left arm, Allen gasped. Her eyes flew open. Her arm was an exact copy of his, without the cross on the back of the hand.

"What the Hell?" she breathed, and then the world fell into blackness.

When she next awoke the sun was shining high in the sky. She sat up, rubbing her forehead. Allen was busying himself in the corner of the shallow cave they were staying in, polishing his tall black boots. He seemed unaware of her consciousness. She watched him for a while, his newly black hair swaying to-and-fro as his hands worked busily. He seemed deep in thought, his eyes turned inward and dark.

"Allen?" He jumped violently and dropped the boot.

"Ah! Rin, you scared me." He hurried over and crouched next to her. "Are you okay? You're still not used to your innocence, are you?"

She shook her head, and looked at her left arm. It looked normal. Allen looked at it too.

"You weren't seeing things, I saw it too. I'm beginning to think your innocence has some special qualities. Well, It's to be expected."

"I need to figure it out."

"Yes"

She leaned against Allen, a headache pounding around in her head. He put his arm around her, and she nestled comfortably into the nook under his arm.

It was later that week when they spotted another exorcist. They were lying on the ground behind tall green bushes, eating apples they had found in an orchard earlier that morning. It was a lazy day. The bumblebees were softly buzzing and it was even possible to forget about the horrors of their situation, if even for a minute. A playful laugh drifted up the street, Allen sat up suddenly, turning and peering thorough the thin branches of the bush. There were people dressed in the black of the order walking up the street.

"Lavi! Let's stop and get some food!" The speaker was a tall girl, perhaps only Allen's age, with dark almond-shaped eyes and shoulder-length black hair.

"Where do you want to go, Lenalee? Personally I'm up for sandwiches."

Allen's blue eyes held a secret mourning, almost on the verge of tears. Rin stood, with a silent nod from the pair of them, the slunk like foxes back into the forest.

The moon was high in the starry sky. Rin tossed and turned. She couldn't get the picture of Allen's sad eyes out of her mind. Allen seemed restless too; His usual soft snores were missing from the night's music. A harsh screech of metal-on-metal split the air. Rin sat bolt upright, eyes wide. Allen was already on his feet. His left eye was reacting. Slipping into the thick underbrush, they crept closer to the noise. It was a battle. Rin spotted Lenalee and Lavi, the exorcists from earlier that day. Rin peered around the brush, taking in their innocence, watching how they fought. Both seemed to be equipment type, Lavi with a hammer, the other with boots.

"I understand now." Her voice was a whisper, barely audible over the sounds of the battle. Allen glanced over eyes full of pain and wonder. She grabbed his hand and they ran from the battle, back to the shallow cave, where they stopped and caught their breath in the cool night.

"What, Rin?"

"I understand, Allen, I get it."

"What?"

"My innocence, it's like a mirror."

She pulled up her pant leg, _Activate! _And there they were, beautiful black boots gleaming in the light of the crescent moon. Allen gasped. She rose gently into the air, laughing softly in his amazement. She landed back on the ground with the softest tapping sound, and the boots dissolved into the darkness around them.

Random Chatter-

Yes I've decided to name my random author's notes. Yep. Anyway, this chappie was kind of hard for me…. Hard to explain, you know? Yeah, didn't quite know what I was going for. And then I decided to dye Allen's beautiful white hair black * quiet sob*

…

…

I'm going to an anime con next year. IM SO EXCITED!!!!!! XD!!!!! I don't know who I'm going to cosplay yet… hrm…

And no -man chap this week. That makes me depressed. Really depressed. Oh well, maybe I'll put more effort into my fanfiction here.

Oh yeah! I know have a really big gash down the left side of my face. My friends say I look like Allen now, minus the hair. (haha) oops. Well it wasn't my fault. Let's just say it involved cats….falling off beds….and using my face as a way to stay on the bed… I'm just glad my kitty-baby is ok. I love my kitty.


	11. Chapter 11 Shattered Solilique

Food was running low. They had not had a chance to take a trip into a village for a long time. They often scavenged from nearby cornfields, eating the slightly under-ripe corn uncooked off the cob. Occasionally they were able to get to apple trees, and stuffed themselves full one sweet juicy fruit, only to wake the next day hungry again. It was too risky to go into town again. There were Crow and Akuma dogging their steps, and they rarely stayed in the same camping spot two nights in a row.

It was late, and the moon was high in the starry indigo sky, gleaming like a pale orb in the Autumn air. Rin's stomach gargled angrily. She turned over quietly and looked into Allen's eyes. He was awake too. They both lay there for a long time, their stomachs interrupting the soft peace of the rustling leaves and the cackling brook nearby. "We have to go get food tomorrow." Allen's voice was barely over a whisper.

"Yes."

The sun peeked over the hills in the east, it's rays spreading warmth and light over the scrubby forest where they were staying. Allen was sitting very still, Rin's finger spreading the cover-up evenly over the left side of his face. He spoke, "You got it all covered?"

"Yes."

He hugged her tight in the dawn air, pressing his face into her dark hair. She clung to him, her fingers clenched, the knuckles white. "I'll come back as soon as I can"

"Be safe."

"You too. Stay under the bushes, make no noise."

"Of course I will."

She watched, standing still, as he flitted through the trees. She stood, the sun illuminating the slender green leaves of the elegant bushes carpeting the forest floor, then she slipped among their welcoming cover.

Allen made it to the village without trouble, wandering among the market stalls piled high with autumn squash and apples of every variety. Twice he had to dive behind large displays to avoid demons but there was not sign of pale gray skin, and not a glimpse of crimson robes. The colors were blinding, the smiles, the carefree people of the world, united against those who knew darkness and fear. He stole through them like a ghost, no one glanced at him, for they had no time for sadness. They were the nymphs of the world, in their own world. He was alone, human, tainting the joy in his wake, bringing the dark upon the silvery light. Though he was also the light within the dark, saving the worlds from all of the pain, like a pure white dove he calls to the lark, and brings out the darkest flaws in the faith's vein. Of course they would keep on running, hiding from them, them, the ones who marred God's carefullest will, will keep on trying until the very end, to catch them, the lights in the dark, and kill, and someday, they may be lucky and may find, the sanctuary, with beds warm and soft, with easy life and guards who are kind, but for now that is all some paradise lost, The moon is young and the night is most fair, though they walk, as prisoners, into the beast's dark lair.

It was getting dark by the time he was walking through the forest, laden with several bags of non-perishable food, making little noise and looking for landmarks; the broken stump, that bend in the stream. He made it back to the clump of leafy bushes, crouching low, he peered through the skinny branches and dark leaves.

"Rin." He called softly. There was no reply. _Am I at the wrong clump of bushes? _He glanced around, no, there was the tall pine with the half-fallen branch swinging forlornly in the slight breeze.

"Rin?" He called again, maybe she fell asleep. He stepped through the bushes, searching for her brown hair. Then he saw it, like a beacon of war in the darkest of nights, a tiny scrap of crimson fabric, snagged by the bushes' quick fingers.

He wanted to let out a deafening scream, to ask the indifferent night if this was a dream, but that little voice in the mind, though it may seem, an unworthy source in this dark scene, was whimpering quiet! With the cool night breeze_. _He looked again for some sort of clue, a path, and slipped through the bushes with skilled ease, ears pricked for their unmistakable sound of wrath. There was not a sound, not a whisper or sound of a struggle to betray their dark actions. Allen searched, but the only sound in the night was the branches of the bushes he had moved, along with the soft footfalls of the beetles in the rocks. _Rin! _He thought _How could they have gotten you so easily? _

_Authors notes: I'm sorry for all the figurative language. my writing is having an identity crisis right now. Theres a sonet, look close.... you can find it *evil laughter*  
_


	12. Chapter 12 Hidden Away

_A whirl of color, pain, exhaustion, Swirling up up out of the deep, surfacing in the mind._

The girl crouched on the cold hard floor, eyes wide, reflecting the moonlight. Blood, wet and warm, dribbled sluggishly down the side of her left cheek. Pressed far against the darkest wall she waited.

The wind picked up, racing through the tall trees and whistling across the rough ground. Allen pressed on, whip-like branches slapping his face as he stumbled over the dark floor. He called out in despair, forgetting his earlier promise to himself. The noise was gone in an instant, stolen away by the dark's wind and taken far, far back the way he had come.

She looked up, a thin gasp of mingled hope and fear escaped her stone lips. Footfalls, light and airy, were outside. She closed her eyes and pressed herself further against the back wall.

"Rin?"

She breathed again, looking out at the starlight and the racing clouds. Was that Allen's voice? Had he found her? Moments later he hopped down into the little gully and peered into the cave. "Rin!" He dove inside, and hugged her. Long and warm it stretched on, a star in the blackest realms of empty evil space. Somehow his lips found hers, gently, ever so soft.

"Allen"

They broke apart, his gray eyes searched her green, deep pools of molten sliver.

"What happened to you Rin?" He touched the deep gashes lining her cheeks, she flinched a little.

"They came, they were after me." She shuddered, and closed her eyes. "I-I managed to ge-get away. I flew."

"Flew?"

She nodded, a soft, light movement, like a butterfly leaving a flower.

"I found this cave, I was tired, I couldn't go on…"

She trailed off, and her eyes opened again.

"I'm so sorry." He said, hugging her close to his chest, "I shouldn't have gone, so stupid."

"Don't blame yourself, Allen"

They kissed again, long and hard, the feeling of intense heat on each other's cold lips.

"We have to find somewhere safe."

"Yes."

They left quietly, without a sound, disappearing quickly into the raw light of the ark.

It took them a long time to find another safe spot. The sun's pink rays already visible upon the dark horizon by the time they finally settled in an out-of-the-way ditch deep in the forest. Rin sank to the ground. The blood that had flown from the long gashes on her face was hard now, a dark flaky crust of painful memories. Exhausted from the use of her innocence. She closed her eyes, yearning for the soft peace of sleep.

"Rin?"

She opened her eyes slightly and groaned.

"What?"

"If we ever get, um, Separated again…"

"Yeah?"

"Lets meet in Paris."

"Paris?"

"Yes, in front of the big arch at high noon."

"Why there?"

"Because it's the last place they think any sane people running from the order and the akuma would go." He smiled gently. "There's a big Noah stronghold there so we should be pretty safe."

Rin smiled. A light sparked, ever so brief in Allen's heart.

"Rin?"

"What now?"

Allen closed his eyes. This was a subject he had been avoided. Mostly because he couldn't bear to bring any more of the anguish and worries in the world upon their unhappy lives. He stared fixedly at a point somewhere over her head. Eyes glazed, completely lost in thought.

"Allen!"

He jumped,

"Huh?"

"What were you saying?"

"oh…" He looked into her green eyes. Trust completely embedded in them. He couldn't tell her, but he must, she would have to run…

"…AND?"

"Rin… I don't know how to say this…"

He trailed off, gray eyes dark in the rising east light

"There may come a time when you have to run from me to save your own life. And when I say to go, you must run. Don't care for me. Not at all."

She did not look shocked. She did not even look scared. If anything, she looked like she had just woken up from a pleasant dream of roses and soft pillows. She looked into his eyes, and for a moment in them he thought he saw a flash of something he had never seen there before, a shadow, hiding from the sunlight, flitting from hiding place to hiding place.

"There may be a time when I have to tell you the same."

Authors notes:

I'm sorry to put so many cliffhangers in. Seriously. I just don't like writing long chapters. I'm sorry to those people who like long chapters. Really. I am. Anyway. Moving on. The reason the chappies haven't been coming out too fast is because I'm now the webmistress of a brand new website! It's a manga/video game/anime graphics site called sticky rice. (PSST! There's -man stuff!)

The address is:

.com


	13. Chapter 13 Fight

_Darkness and light are the basis of the universe. They control every action, breath, wisp of hair blowing in the morning breeze. One cannot exist without the other's watchful balance. Holding these two foul enmities together is their shared heart, a neutral base where they can rest and recover, before returning to the surface to plague the worlds. _

They crouched in the cramped cave, clutching each others arms, shaking like the dry leaves in the autumns pale breeze. Eyes wide, reflecting the sliver moon, shone in the deep darkness.

They had come that morning. Tall men in crimson robes, they were first spotted in a lonely field at the base of a hill. Rin and Allen slipped into the welcoming trees quickly, preparing to open a gate to the ark.

"Allen?" He had a grimace on his face. He was frozen, still as a startled deer, eyes wide in the morning light shining through the trees.

"I…c-can't open a gate."

"What?"

"Damn it!"

"You can't open a gate? Why?" He grimaced again, and grabbed her by the arm. "Allen?" But they were running, pelting through the trees faster than their tired feet could carry them, the ground flying, stumbling and falling over mossy rocks and rotting logs over their path. They sprinted for some long minutes, their throats on fire, gasping for more sweet air. They slowed to a steady jog and stared around. The forest was quiet. There was a little cave nearby, a rocky path and a bubbling thin stream of clear water dribbling its way down the crevice. They drank long and hard. The icy water calmed their burning mouths. They crawled into the cave. It was small, more of a deep crack than an actual cave. Before they knew it, it was night, and there was movement outside the cave.

Allen activated his innocence, his eyes cold and hard with determination. Rin took a deep breath and activated hers too. They had been training these past months, and she could now take full control of her innocence, even transforming it into other things, like guns, swords, even more random objects like shoes, ropes, and claws.

The two exchanged a last moment of hope, a kiss, like the wings of a white dove splitting the darkness. One last glimmer of the eye, a tear, falling to the stone. One last touch of hair, a brush, running through clammy fingers. They stepped into the night.

The noise was immediate. The Crow pounced upon them with such ferocity even a tiger would fail under their attacks. Rin saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eyes, Allen fighting two tough-looking Crow. The other one was coming at her, eyes glinting under the mask. _Here he comes! _She shot up at the last minute, rocketing into the air with her dark boots, before coming down just as fast, arms as shining daggers. The Crow rolled out of the way just in time, and Rin pulled out of her dive, and skidded a few feet away, panting. He came at her again. This time she went low, almost tripping him. But he was too fast, just a flick of his wrist and she fell, spell paper wrapped around her right arm. The weight was tremendous. It was not long before her other arm was bound too. The weight was too much for her to bear, she fell, smacking her head on a rock.

"RIN!" Allen turned, he had been fighting too, and one Crow was unconscious on the ground at his feet.

"Allen! Run!" She shouted, the Crow already bearing down on her. Allen glanced around for a second. Rin started kicking at the Crow, distracting them. His only chance was now. But he couldn't leave Rin! Not with them here!

"I love you!" His face was haggard with grief. He started towards her.

"NO!" she screamed, desperate, punching and kicking the Crow all she could.

"Allen, go!"

He turned, casting one last desperate glance over his shoulder and ran. Rin kicked one of the Crow in the face, making a satisfying smacking noise as his large nose broke. He yelled and smacked her against the rocks. The world went black and she drifted off into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14 Prophecies True

He ran, regretting every step of it. He ran until his legs were sore and his lungs were bursting with the strain. Every few steps he checked to see if he could make a gate, hoping, praying he could.

He had to get away.

They were behind him, he could hear at least one robe swishing through the trees, quietly as an owl swooping over head. Finally, lungs burning, the gate opened. He was into it and had it closed in a flash, before the Crow could realize what was going on. Inside, he sunk slowly down a whitewashed wall, rubbing his forehead, tears forming in his eyes. They had barely made it a month. He put his head between his knees and vomited, thinking only of his last glimpse of her face, frightened, bloody, pain etched into deep lines on her forehead. They'd lost. Their world, new, clean, was lost. Every hope of mankind must be lost, too. For surely the noah could get her there at headquarters. They'd broken in before, and not without horrible consequences.

_Darkness and light are the basis of the universe._

Her words rang in his head.

_They control every action, breath, wisp of hair blowing in the morning breeze._

He pictured her as she spoke these words, eyes glazed with some far-seeing spirit

_One cannot exist without the other's watchful balance._

One cannot exist without the other's watchful balance? He sat up. There were long tear streaks down his cheeks, but his eyes, gleaming, saw the light.

One cannot exist without the other. If all the innocence in the world was destroyed… surely all the dark matter would vanish too? Yes, that must be it. He stood, weak, tired, but determined. He had to go to her, and if she was no longer there… Well, he could at least destroy the Earl's plans in the process and bring the world into a new age, destroying this time of extreme darkness and light.

_Destroying the Time._

The first thing she was aware of was cold. It was bone-deep, chilling and forbidding, but not worse than she had endured these past months. The next thing she was aware of was the pain. Throbbing in the back of her head where she had hit the rocks, a sharp pain in her leg that refused to move, and deep scrapes all over her body. The next think she was aware of was the light, red through her closed eyelids, though fake and dingy-looking, as if it belonged in a run-down apartment's kitchen. She was then aware that her hands were tied, and heavy, as if lead weights were bound to them. There was no one around as far as she could hear, but she dared not open her eyes, or to give any sign that she was awake. She concentrated hard on keeping her breathing even, not letting in rise in fear. She had to appear to be asleep. _Calm now, _she told herself over and over. She twitched involuntarily, and felt a trickle of thick blood drip down her nose. _Blood. _She shivered.

There were voices. They were muffled, down what she thought to be a long dingy hallway. They were coming her way. _Shit. _She shivered again, in fear this time, waiting. _Maybe I can run! _She peered through her eyes. This plan was flawed. She was in a cell, perhaps four meters in every direction. There was a door, with thick padlocks clinging to the handle. She tried to move her legs. They were also bound, with what looked like long strips of heavy glowing paper. The same stuff was binding her arms. It gave off a faint glow, like white candlelight, and was as heavy as lead. The footsteps were there again. She twisted slightly so she could see the narrow wooden door set in the wall. They were beyond that door, she was sure of it. The very fibers of every nerve knew it. She braced€ herself and closed her eyes, every muscle tensed in her body. They were still talking, though the thick door blocked the words from her ears. She stiffened as the doorknob was unlocked with a quiet _Ka-chunck _and as the door creaked open on its hinges.

Authors notes of power: Sorry the chapters haven't been coming as fast as they should. I've been busy with finals and my website. Anyways, as always, please review! I love to see what everyone thinks of my story! I'm currently trying my hand at animating a short scene from this story. I hope it turns out ok! Anyway, kwuz signing out!


	15. Chapter 15 The Order's Underestimation

She stiffened. There had been no time to think, to formulate a plan. This was the end. Her part in this war was over. The order would take her innocence and lock it up, probably deep underground where no one would find it, where the world would forget about it, thinking they were saving the world's good innocence, while really they were protecting their one and only true enemies.

It was as that door creaked open that she knew what she had to do.

But there was no time, she couldn't activate her innocence that fast, not with these strange bindings on her arms. She tried, gasping with the effort but her arms, locked together with the spell tags, remained soft and smooth skin.

She closed her eyes, cramming herself into the far corner as best she could. Someone walked into the room, his steps heavy and bold. She cringed. _Any second now… _

"Girl!"

_Oh God. Not him. Anyone but him. _

"Idiotic Girl!" Pain lanced across her face, she cried out and opened her eyes.

The inspector was there, eyes wild and wolfish.

"You!" He dived forward, pulling her to her feet, where she stood, unstable, on tied legs.

"Where is he? What has he done?" His face was almost pressed to hers; little flecks of spit were flying.

"Answer me!" He flung her away, where she hit the wall with a dull thud and slid to the ground, unable to move.

The door opened again, the inspector glanced up at the new appearance. It was the blond-haired man that had been with Allen earlier. He cast a quick glance at her and whispered something urgently to the inspector. He nodded and withdrew from the room.

Now was her chance.

She could not activate her innocence where she was bound with the spell, that would be an inconvenience. She stood slowly, testing her strength. Her balance was weak, but strong enough to bear her weight. A dull pain was spreading in her head where she had hit the floor.

But they had underestimated her.

She could imitate anything that she had seen before, whether in her dreams, her mind, this twisted reality they called Earth. Everything could be reflected in a mirror. She thought back to the churches she had been in as a child, when her mom had still been there. The big paintings on the side walls depicting the glorious scenes of heaven and Earth, The good lands, green and fair, laced with happy people and healthy crops, gazing up at the endless heights of the sky where angels soared among the gates to heaven. Their white wings spread wide and gleaming in the sun.

These people were acting under God. Angels must be their guiding light. Rin grimaced. She doubted that any of them had ever spoken with an angel, much less seen one. That was where she would start.

The wings unfolded from her back, stretching wide in the small cell and brushing against the walls with a soft rustling sound like leaves in the wind. She felt her face, flawed with scars and bruises of all sorts. That would not do. She thought back to that day the man in the tailcoats came. She had been on the way to the store to buy flour for Mari. She hurried down the deserted streets, glancing around cautiously for fear the rumors of demons was true. There was a puddle by the road, It's glossy surface as smooth and soft-looking as a rose's petal on a summer's day. It looked oddly out of place in this dead town. Some dry plants blew down the empty street, the quiet clattering sound they made echoed in the stone silence of the streets. She saw herself in the mirror of the puddle. Scared, her perfect face registering nothing but terror as she turned and saw him standing there…

She gasped, and surfaced. Her face was smooth again, free of the dark splotchy bruises and gashes left from these ghastly events. She staggered forward, ready, and banged upon the closed door. _Surely someone will hear me. _A moment later the door opened and she fell forward into the grimy room, only catching herself a moment before she hit the stone ground.

Authors notes: IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! It was a strange mix of the weather, writer's block, mothers, and my website (sticky-rice(dot)webs(dot)com) that kept this from coming out earlier. I know its not the best ive ever written. OH WELL. I don't feel like re-writing it to be better. Oooooooooooh well.


	16. Chapter 16 Battle at the Order

Rin glanced around, eyes wide, ready for attack, but none came. The small room was empty, as was the hall beyond. A cold cup of coffee sat on the table, next to a deck of scattered playing cards. Rin stood there for a moment, taking in the silence watching, waiting for them to come shut her away again. She stepped forward, wide wings rustling in the deep quiet. The electric light hanging above the table shed a bright, unreal glare on everything, washing the colors of the room to barely more than pastels. It was then she heard the boom, a heart-stopping, echoing sound that made Rin's teeth rattle and her bones resonate with the vibrations.

Something was wrong.

She hurried down the narrow hallway, feathers brushing along the walls. She waited, anxieties growing, as the cramped elevator beeped its way slowly to the order's main level. The old doors rattled open.

Chaos.

Allen, concentrated, opening the portal in exactly the right spot was the key, off by even a foot would result in a fight. He stepped through into the white city, muddy fingers tracing lines along the smooth whitewashed walls. And out he stepped, into the dingy stone room, untouched since he had abandoned it so long ago. Timcampy fluttered up from his pillow and flew great loops around his head, making a soft clicking sound of either happiness or annoyance and tugging on his tattered clothes. He crept through the room and, bending down, peered through the crack under the door. A huge BANG of rock hitting metal made him jump back. Screams echoed through the halls outside as something big scrambled its way past the door where Allen stood, motionless and quiet.

Something was horribly wrong.

He opened the door a crack, Silver eyes wide with apprehension. A scene of chaos greeted him. Akuma of all levels swooped through the air, raining bullets upon the panicking science department. Talismans gleamed like beacons through the dust of falling glass and stone. Through all this commotion, the exorcists battled, Allen thought he spotted Lenalee, darting through the hordes of akuma like a dragonfly, but she was so fast he couldn't be sure. He stepped out, and darted around the landing, grimacing as he stepped over the lifeless forms of the science department. An Akuma bullet whizzed past his ear, and he pressed himself against the wall, heart beating and eyes wide. The Akuma had left, it had returned to the main battle in the center of the chamber. He made his way around the landing, running and slipping on blood and water. Pressing himself in a niche he peered out, assessing the situation.

Then he saw them, Lenalee, holding a bleeding Rin, soaring to the exit. "Lenalee!" He called, desperate but she was to far away and there was too much commotion to hear. "Rin!" But they were already gone.

Rin woke, rubbing her head. She was in what looked like an average-looking sitting room, with puffy maroon chairs and wood paneling on the walls. She sat up, the leather couch making a squeaking noise as she did so. Bandages covered her arms and face. She glanced over the back of the overstuffed sofa, seeing a small square arch cut in the coffee-colored wall. The black haired Exorcist, Lenalee, was talking in hushed tones with and elderly man with glasses. Lenalee glanced over towards the couch.

"Oh! Rin! You're awake." She walked into the room. The man with glasses followed a few steps behind.

"Where am I?"

"We're in Southern Italy. A group of us Exorcists heard about what the Order was planning to do. We formed an underground resistance within the order with some of the science department. The only problem was that we couldn't do much with the Inspector and most of the crow breathing down our necks. The battle at the Order was the perfect thing to happen. It gave us all the chance to escape."

She stopped to breath, tucking a few strands of loose hair behind her ears.

"We're having a meeting about what we're going to do now at the church at the top of the hill. I've got to get going. Jasper here will look after you." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rin sat up. "Arug." She groaned and clutched her stomach, sharp pain emanating from the spot.

"Shh! Lie back down. You're injured. The noah and akuma don't know we're here. It's safe, don't worry."

"Wait! Lenalee! I want to join the meeting!"

But Lenalee had already left, sweeping through the tiny kitchen and out the front door in an instant.

"Do you want some tea, Rin?" The old man asked.

"No thanks." Rin lay back down, tears of frustration and pain coming to her eyes. She lay there for a long time, the only sounds were Jasper sipping a cup of steaming tea, his newspaper crackling softly every so often, and the quiet breaking of waves against the cliffs outside.

Author's note: im very very sorry this time. Yes. I know its been like 2 ENTIRE MONTHS. I was busy, had writer's block, and was side tracked. (BUT I DID beat Zelda: Ocarina of Time So I HAVE been productive! :D) yeah. I'll try to get them out faster. Thanks to everyone who has favorited my story so far! I'm So happy that people are enjoying it! Anime, manga, video game graphics: sticky-rice . webs . com


	17. Chapter 17

Rin had just dozed off when the front door banged open, making the ornate vases on the mantle tremble. Rin opened her eyes. Evening was falling and beams of orange light were streaming though the windows, illuminating the dancing specks of dust in the air, and highlighting square patches of worn Persian carpet and scratched wood floors. The old man was asleep in the chair, newspaper crumpled at his feet and glasses askew. Someone was sobbing in the little kitchen off the hall. Rin stood up, slowly, wincing at the pain in her head and clutching her pained side. She limped heavily down the hall, running her bruised hand along the wall for support.

Lenalee sat alone at the little oak table, Head in her hands, shaking slightly in her chair. Rin stared for a moment, wide-eyed, wondering what to do. She retreated slowly, and lay back down on the moth eaten sofa. It grew silent, broken only by the occasional sniff from the kitchen or the sudden soft sigh or snore from the man in the chair. A very fat orange cat sidled into the room, soft white stomach swaying like a clock pendulum and wearing a haughty expression on its face. It lay down in a patch of sun, a soft "umph!" escaping its small mouth as its stomach hit the floor, and purred contentedly, enjoying the soft touch of the setting sun on its soft pink nose. Rin smiled slightly, her cracked lips nearly splitting in the process. At least something in the world could be at peace.

It was morning, and the smell of some delicious pastry wafted from the kitchen. Rin sat up quickly, ignoring the pain, realizing for the first time how hungry she was. When was the last time she had eaten? She limped to the kitchen to find a puffy-eyed Lenalee standing at the oven, pulling out fluffy loaves of brown bread.

"Morning Lenalee"

Lenalee jumped violently, nearly dropping the bread.

"Oh, uh, morning Rin. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, I'm alright." Rin looked up, Lenalee was crying again. "Lenalee, what's wrong?" Lenalee let out a soft wail and buried her face in her hands. Her voice emerged, muffled slightly.

"They still haven't found Allen."

"oh." Rin looked at the floor, tracing patterns in the thin layer of dust with her big toe. Tears crept into her eyes, fogging her vision. Allen had been at the fight, half of the science department had reported seeing him pursuing Lenalee and Rin as the headed to safety, but no one had seen him since. Lenalee was very quiet. "Lenalee?"

"yes?"

"Allen will be ok."

Allen awoke, face down, in stinking mud. He scrambled to his feet, slipping and nearly falling forward once again in the muck. Wiping is mouth and eyes, he stared around and tried to piece together the series of events that had brought him here. He had been at the order in the midst of a 3-army fight, chasing after Rin, the key to everything, but had lost her in the commotion. Soon it became evident he had to leave, the crow were closing in. He managed to slip away and open a portal to…. Where exactly? He hadn't been particularly careful in choosing. He leaped through, slipping in the mud, and smacked his head on the big moss-covered rock currently at his feet. He shook his head. His stomach growled, but he had more important duties to attend to. He needed to find Rin. Fast. And make sure she came to no harm. If she fell into the wrong hands, the war would be over, the order would loose, and the world would be plunged into eternal darkness by the Earl.

Last he had seen Rin she had been in the care of Lenalee, flying out and away from the order, but where did they go? Where could anyone hide securely from both the Church and the Noah? He began to walk aimlessly though a thick forest, stumbling over twisted tree roots and toadstools. The answer came to him in one huge rush of understanding. Matter, Southern Italy and God's forsaken land. Empty, creepy, and all in all the best place to hide. Best of all, Allen had been there. He smiled, and opened the portal.

Author's notes: *cowers under sheet of notebook paper* Yeah. I'm sorry. I really am. But no worries. I have not forgotten you guys!!!! .

The surprising thing is I still got favorites and subscriptions while I wasn't writing. Thanks to all you who did that – it gave me the inspiration to continue! I'll try to get the next chapter out faster. No promises though.


	18. Chapter 18 The Church on the Hill

It was night when Rin awoke. The pale glow of the moonlight illuminated the room just enough to get the impression of the images around her. They swirled like a dream, her eyes tricking demons and invisible monsters into being around her. She glanced around the room. Lenalee was curled in the sagging armchair across from her, book splayed open on the floor in front of her. She had fallen asleep reading. A deep solid feeling rose in her stomach. Rin rolled over and tried to ignore the biting feeling of unrest in her body. Where was Allen? Was he ok? Did the Crow get him? Where were the Crow now? Nausea rose in her throat. She stumbled to her feet, vision cutting in and out, clinging to the wall and narrow doorways for support. She made it to the small bathroom, desperately grasping the chipped porcelain sink, and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was a mess. Wide, green eyes stared back at her from a pale white face, hiding under the mess of half-grown-out hair atop her head. Dizziness flashed through her and a sharp pain hit her side.

The world went black, but only for a moment. Seconds later, Rin was rushing through scenes. Memories? No, she had never seen this land before. A dark cornfield, inexplicable fear, and love, love for the dark shape of the man sprinting a few paces in front of her. Something hit her, she cried out in pain, and fell, sharp stalks of unidentifiable vegetation tearing the pale skin on her hands and face. The man in front of her stopped and wheeled around, something landed on her hand, a butterfly? She twisted around, pain lancing through her and…

"Rin!" She moaned, head splitting,

"Rin!" Someone was shaking her, violently, it hurt. She fought whoever it was off, and scrambled clumsily into a flat hard object. "Rin! Stop moving! Calm down!"

Her vision started to clear, blotchily, clouded like staring through ink in water, there were eyes in front of her, a nose too, and soon the face of Lenalee came into focus.

It was then that the weight of the pain washed over Rin's body.

"Aughh!" She fell forward, someone caught her barely an inch from the cold hard tile. The world went black again, that dark corn field cutting in and out like a radio with poor reception.

"Rin?" "Rin!" Lenalee was calling to her again, voice blurred, muffled, slipping in and out. She was let down on to the cold floor, clammy sweat rolling down her forehead, shaking slightly. The world slipped out of focus, then went dark.

Allen crept thorough the deserted city, not a soul was in sight, and the only light came from the brilliant moon and stars. Perhaps the New Order wasn't really here after all, perhaps he was chasing a dream, perhaps the New Order didn't exist at all but had been swallowed whole by the great dark Crow or Noah. He walked through the quiet city for a long time, long enough for the moon to sink slowly behind the ridge of mountains on the horizon and the rim of clear sky in the East to turn a peachy yellow-pink. His stomach rumbled. How long had it been since he had eaten? He couldn't remember. Something then caught his eye: A flicker of movement on a hill at the top of the city. Black cloaked figures swept down the slope and out of sight. Was that the new order? Or something else? There was only one way to find out.

Rin woke up with a headache. Pale dawn light was streaming in through the all-familiar window in the little sitting room. For a moment everything seemed at peace. Then she remembered her dream the night before: the man and the woman in the corn field. They seemed oddly familiar to her. Perhaps she had seen them once before. She sat up slowly on the moth-eaten couch. Her head pounded with every movement but she pressed on anyways, gritting her teeth against the persistent pain. There was no one around; even the kind old man was missing from his usual overstuffed armchair.

She stood slowly, letting her body steady herself and stand straight. The cold morning air in the window was beckoning to her charmingly. How long had it been since she had been outside? To her surprise the wooden front door was unlocked and, with a little kicking, opened creakily to a dilapidated cobblestone path and the great blue expanse of the sea. It was breathtakingly beautiful and oddly calm. After everything that had happened to her these past horrible months, the sea was steady and firm, like the sky or the rough mountains rising up behind her. It was then she spotted the figures at the top of the hill near the church, hurrying worriedly along and disappearing quickly into the innards of the stone building like dark phantoms. She recognized Lenalee among them. A meeting!

She ran up the hill, stumbling every few steps, her body still not ready to support her whole weight. The path narrowed, the church sat on a rocky crag at the top of the hill, the sea crashing hundreds of feet below at its uneven stony feet. She reached the old church and pressed her ear up to the weather-beaten wood with wide expectant eyes. Voices came muffled, but distinguishable to her.

"…and we've lost communications with two of our exorcists in Britain"

"Miranda and Marie?"

"Yes."

The muffled sound of shaky sobs came from within. "Furthermore, others there have failed to recover any evidence on their fate. There's not even akuma wreckage anywhere."

Rin's eyes widened. She remembered Miranda. She had seen her once when she first came to the Order all those months ago. That had been the woman in her dream! And did they say she had disappeared in Britain? With Marie? She thought she could remember Marie. She certainly remembered a huge man with Miranda back at the Order, and wasn't there a man like that in her dream? There had been someone else in her dream though too, a tall slender figure with a top hat. Who was he? Miranda and Marie had been running from him. She set her hand on the door ready to push it open but stopped. There was a noise on the path behind her. She turned slowly, eyes wide, fearing she'd been caught by one of the Order members late to the meeting but it wasn't one of the members of the New Order at all. It wasn't even a Crow. It was a tall dark man in a sleek top hat.

EEEEEK! I feel horrible for waiting so long to get this chap out. I've had a busy tri of school -.- luckily its starting to wind down and I'll have ALL SUMMER to get lovely fresh chapters out to you! It might be a little while though – Sims 3 Ambitions comes out on June 1st so I'm bound to be distracted for a little while! Oh well. There's a several-hour-long plane ride out to my brothers graduation next week i can use to get the next chapter rolling. As always, thanks to everyone who has subscribed and favorited! You've really encouraged me to keep going! ONWARD I SAY!

Awfully sorry for the cliffhanger again though…. I think I'm addicted to cliffhangers


End file.
